


People fall in love (in mysterious ways)

by AceFreckles



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chef Vinsmoke Sanji, Luffy es el hermano mayor, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Monkey D. Luffy, Orphans, alfa Vinsmoke Sanji, boxer monkey D, dios que bien se siente ocupar ese tag, y ese no existe???
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFreckles/pseuds/AceFreckles
Summary: Un alfa y un omega que no encajan con los roles que les han sido asignados por la sociedad, contraen matrimonio para no perder aquellas cosas que son importantes para ellos, pero el amor nunca formo parte del plan.o el fic sanlu con omegaverse en un modern day au que nadie pidio.
Relationships: Dadan & Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Aisa, Monkey D. Luffy & Chimney (one piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Everyone, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Tama, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	People fall in love (in mysterious ways)

**Author's Note:**

> El omegaverse es un mundo moldeable a lo que el autor intente transmitir en su historia. Igualmente dejare pequeños diccionarios a algunos terminos si es que no son familiares con estos o de algo que yo haya creido necesario para esta historia. 
> 
> Aniki: es un honorifico japonés, una versión muy formal y respetuosa de hermano mayor (o para referirse a un superior)  
> Niisan: Es hermano mayor de una manera respetuosa  
> Niichan: Es hermano mayor de una forma más cercano/cariñoso  
> Onisan: significa hermano también pero es más comúnmente utilizado para referirse a un hombre joven, algo asi como jovencito.  
> Sexo secundario: es una manera de referirse a la dinámica de alfa, beta u omega.  
> Feromonas: Omegas y alfas liberan feromonas, este es su olor característico para atraer al sexo secundario contrario. Hay glándulas ubicadas en distintas partes del cuerpo que liberan estos aromas. Siempre depende del autor las características que les dan a estos olores, pero usualmente se le asigna a los alfas aromas fuertes mientras que los omegas aromas más dulces.  
> Collar supresor: Es utilizado por omegas y alfas para no permitir que las feromonas se liberen de las glándulas en sus cuellos (que es una de las zonas donde producen más feromonas y más cercana a la nariz de otras personas). En este fic los grupos más conservadores se oponen a que los omegas utilicen estos collares ya que se supone que un omega debe hacer uso de sus feromonas para atraer a los alfas.

_“Nadie a quien le pregunté supo cómo_

_él había llegado a ser por quién te rendiste.”_

Stuck on the puzzle - Alex Turner.

**[0]**

El cabello de Nami esta estilizado en una alta coleta con algunos rebeldes mechones de cabello que se pegan a su frente debido al sudor, su rostro está manchado con un poco de tierra al igual que su delantal cuando llega al Baratie y es solo cuando siente las miradas que algunos de los clientes le dirigen, que se da cuenta que no se detuvo para cambiarse ropa y vino directamente al restaurante luego de llamada que recibió de Sanji.

El rostro del dueño del restaurante se ilumina cuando la ve al asomarse desde la cocina, al sentir el sonido de la campana que hay en la puerta que avisa que alguien ha llegado o dejado del restaurante. Sanji alza su dedo índice señalándole que suba al segundo piso y que cuando termine lo que está haciendo se le unirá. Nami sube las escaleras sin apuro, tomando asiento en la primera mesa y descansan el mentón sobre el dorso de su mano mientras mira al mar a través del ventanal que cubre la mayor parte de la pared.

El sonido de una notificación en su teléfono la hace sacarlo de su bolsillo y desbloquear la pantalla, su ceño se frunce al ver parte de la respuesta de la persona con quien ha estado hablando desde la mañana, en la barra de notificaciones.

_Mensajes anteriores_

**[Lu👑]:**

Ya lo decidí 

**[Lu👑]:**

La AMM puede meterse sus condiciones por el 🍑

**[Lu👑]:**

Casarme con un alfa arruinaría todo lo que he intentado demostrar 

**[Lu👑]:**

Los bastardos ni siquiera pagaban bien después de todo, aun cuando mis peleas les llenaron más de una vez los bolsillos 

**[Lu👑]:**

Y ESOS ALFAS QUE PERDIAN SUS PELEAS GANABAN EL TRIPLE QUE YO UGHH 

**[Nami🍊]:**

Sé que estás molesto,

pero no puedes renunciar ahora

**[Lu👑]:**

**[Nami🍊]:**

Luffy, has ido eliminando todos esos prejuicios

con los que los niños omegas tienen que crecer.

Tu siendo un luchador de la AMM es decirle a una generación de omegas que ellos también pueden hacerlo si se lo proponen y que

toda esa mierda con la que los han hecho a crecer no es verdad 

**[Nami🍊]:**

Hace unos días vi a una niña con una remera con tu cara

y esa frase que dijiste luego de vencer a Lucci,

creo que llore cuando la vi.

**[Lu👑]:**

Y esa es exactamente la razón por la que no me puedo casar con un alfa, Nami. 

**[Lu👑]:**

Siempre quise mostrarles a otros omegas que pueden hacer cualquier cosa que quieran, que no necesitan casarse y seguir el modelo de vida que se nos ha enseñado por años 

**[Lu👑]:**

Y ahora me tengo que casar con algún alfa imbécil porque si no lo hago separan a mis hermanas en distintos hogares solo meses después de que mi mamá muriera? 

**[Lu👑]:**

No es justo 

**[Nami🍊]:**

¿Y de que ayuda puedes ser estando fuera del ring?

Puedes hacer más mientras seas una figura pública y los medios no puedan hacer otra cosa que reconocer lo lejos que has llegado

**[Lu👑]:**

¿Y dónde se supone que consiga una alfa que no vaya a aprovecharse de la situación para casarme? 

**[Nami🍊]:**

Podrías aceptar la propuesta de Zoro

**[Lu👑]:**

No voy a dejar que Zoro renuncie a su carrera para que yo siga con la mía 

**[Nami🍊]:**

Y yo digo que no seas tan impulsivo y no renuncies

a la AMM aun, ya encontraremos alguna solución

_2 mensajes nuevos no leídos_

**[Lu👑]:**

Entonces avísame si encuentras un alfa decente dispuesto a casarse conmigo en menos de un mes 

**[Lu👑]:**

Nami bufa al leer el mensaje y bloquea la pantalla, metiendo el teléfono al bolsillo de su pantalón porque sabe que la situación es estresante para Luffy, pero ella tampoco puede encontrar una solución. Incluso ofreció que ella podía casarse con él, pero el matrimonio entre una beta y un omega no es lo que la corte quiere en este caso en específico.

– ¿Pasa algo, Nami-san? – Pregunta Sanji, en su mano derecha carga una charola con una taza de té y un pastel de naranja – Pareces molesta

– Nada importante, Sanji-kun – dice Nami, acomodándose en su silla y agradeciéndole al chef cuando deja ambas cosas frente a ella –

– Gracias por venir aun cuando sé que estas ocupada con el trabajo, – Dice Sanji, tomando asiento frente a Nami y señalándole que coma lo que trajo para ella – pero siento que por mí mismo no llego a ninguna solución para mi problema 

– Nojiko puede hacerse cargo mientras yo no estoy – dice Nami, revolviendo la taza de té, inhalando profundamente cuando siente el aroma a canela que desprende de este– ¿Es respecto a lo que me contaste hace algunos días?

– Recuerdas que te dije que contrataría un abogado porque prefiero estar muerto que darle el restaurante a ese pedazo de mie…— Sanji se detiene, negando con la cabeza porque por muy molesto que este un verdadero caballero no maldice frente a las damas – Le entregue los documentos que la cabeza de la familia Vinsmoke me hizo llegar y analizo que puedo hacer con la demanda

Nami asiente, recordando haber recibido una llamada de Sanji hace algunos días diciéndole como su padre biológico que lo hecho de la casa Vinsmoke cuando era un adolescente ahora lo está demandado para quitarle el restaurante que el padre adoptivo de Sanji le dejo tras su muerte.

–Judge hizo todas sus peticiones acogiéndose a la ley – dice Sanji, recordando las palabras dichas por su abogado hace un par de horas atrás – La única forma en que no me quite el restaurante es casándome con algún omega

–Es que no entiendo como en primer lugar ese bastardo puede demandarte por cualquier cosa – dice Nami, clavando su tenedor en el pastel para luego llevárselo a la boca y dar un bocado– ¿Ni siquiera te crio y ahora cree que puede venir a quitarte el baratie? 

– Según la ley un alfa joven que no está casado debe entregar sus bienes a su padre si este se encuentra en banca rota, – Explica Sanji – pero si estoy casado con un omega le correspondería la mitad de todos mis bienes al ser mi pareja y no se me exigiría ayude a Judge.

– Entonces si es una buena medida para evitar que el bastardo toque el Baratie – murmura Nami, arrugando la nariz y agregando el nombre de Judge a su larga lista de gente que necesita un fuerte golpe en la cara –

– Tengo solo dos semanas para encontrar a alguien dispuesto en casarse conmigo y que a la misma vez no se aproveche de los derechos que eso le dará sobre el restaurante – suspira Sanji, llevando una mano dentro de su chaqueta pensando en sacar un cigarrillo, pero se detiene en medio de la acción al recordar que se encuentra en un espacio cerrado – ¿Cómo encuentras a alguien así en tan poco tiempo?

– Tal vez conozca a alguien...– Comenta Nami, deteniéndose un par de segundo, como si estuviera pensando los pros y los contras de hacia dónde está llevando esta conversación. Suspira y asiente con la cabeza, como si ya se hubiera decidido en cuál es la mejor opción – Tengo un amigo que se encuentra en una situación similar, solo que él es un omega y necesita casarse con un alfa para quedarse con la custodia de sus hermanas. 

– ¿Y por qué necesita quedarse con la custodia de sus hermanas? – Pregunta Sanji, confundido mientras Nami termina de comerse el pastel antes de responder–

– Es una historia larga que le corresponde a él compartir, pero su madre murió hace algunos meses y querían separar a las niñas en distintos hogares – Responde Nami con un suspiro cansado – Esas niñas se han criado como hermanas toda una vida y seria cruel separarlas.

– ¿pero al ser un omega no sería la mejor persona para hacerse cargo de sus hermanas? – pregunta Sanji –

– Las leyes funcionan a base de muchos prejuicios, Sanji-kun. Mi amigo es un luchador profesional de artes marciales mixtas – dice Nami, con una sonrisa presumida en el rostro al escuchar el sonido de sorpresa que Sanji hizo – ¿Impresionante, verdad?

– Muy impresionante – corrobora el chef y Nami da un sorbo a su taza de té –

–Es uno de los pocos omegas que ha podido llegar tan lejos en un deporte que se ha dicho solo los alfas pueden dominar. Él ha trabajo más duro que cualquiera de los alfa que suben a esos rings, ha demostrado una y otra vez que no deben mirar en menos a un omega – Explica Nami, apretando su mano en puño sobre el mantel y su ceño se frunce en molestia – Eso no le ha gustado mucho a los grupos conservadores del país y tampoco a la gente dentro del mundo de la lucha. Esos grupos conservadores han llevado el caso a la corte diciendo que un omega soltero que practica un deporte tan violento está incapacitado para cuidar de tres niñas, mientras que los altos cargos de la AMM le han quitado el apoyo, diciendo que solo podrá volver a luchar cuando solucione sus problemas.

– Al casarse con un alfa formaría una familia tradicional – dice Sanji, intentando unir las piezas de información que se le han entregado – brindando una ambiente ‘adecuado’ para criar a tres niñas y a la misma vez permitiéndole volver a pelear.

Nami asiente, terminándose la taza de té que se ha enfriado mientras hablan.

– ¿Crees que él esté interesado en hablar conmigo sobre nuestras respectivas situaciones? – Pregunta Sanji –

– Yo hablare con él y le comentare que te encuentras en una situación similar– dice Nami – Lo que el menos quiere es arrastrar a alguien en un matrimonio sin amor, pero si hablan y establecen de inmediatos sus límites no debería haber problemas

– Gracias, Nami-san – dice Sanji – Si acepta dile que venga este viernes por la tarde, tengo que cerrar para hacer inventario y el local estará vacío para que podamos hablar con tranquilidad.

– Gracias por el pastel y el té, Sanji-kun, estaba delicioso como siempre – agradece Nami, limpiando su boca con la servilleta y haciendo el además de juntar las cosas que utilizo, pero Sanji niega con la cabeza haciéndolo por ella – Debo volver al trabajo ahora, pero llámame si necesitas hablar más sobre cómo nos reiremos en la cara de Judge cuando vea que no puede quitarte el restaurante. 

Sanji solo ríe, acompañando a Nami hasta la salida y despidiéndose con un abrazo que la pelirroja corresponde antes de perderse entre las personas que transitan por la calle.

**[Nami🍊]:**

****

**[Nami🍊]:**

Adivina quién te encontró marido

**[1]**

La campana que hay en la puerta de entrada suena anunciando la llegada de nuevos comensales y tres pequeñas figuras se asoman por la puerta, la manera en que se adentran al restaurant con confianza mientras señalan con asombro la decoración a su alrededor hace sonreír a Sanji. Uno de los nuevos meseros se acerca a las tres niñas y habla en voz baja mientras señala la puerta, la niña de cabello castaño atado en dos coletas, quien parece ser la mayor del grupo, tiene el ceño fruncido y su boca se mueve rápidamente mientras señala a la niña pequeña que sostiene su mano.

Sanji le desea buen provecho al cliente que acaba de atender antes de acercarse a la escena, el mesero parece molesto y Sanji lo interrumpe poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de este.

– ¿Nuestro tonto mesero le está dando algún problema a las tres princesas? – Pregunta Sanji, su nariz se mueve de manera inconsciente capturando el aroma de rosas de té en las niñas, como si hubieran sido marcadas por el omega de su manada antes de salir de casa y un poco más oculto se encuentra el aroma diluido de crisantemos de funeral. La niña pequeña se cubre la boca mientras ríe y jala el vestido de la tercera niña mientras dice el nombre de esta, informándole que las acaban de llamar princesas – 

– Sanji-san – dice Gin, alternando entre mirarlo a él y a las niñas, como si no encontrara manera de decirle el problema –

– Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aisa y con mis hermanas queremos una mesa – dice la niña de cabello castaño, mirando al mesero para luego mirar a Sanji – Él dice que no podemos estar aquí porque no vinimos con un adulto, aun cuando ya le explique porque y le asegure que tenemos dinero para pagar por nuestra comida, ¿eso debería ser suficiente para ser tratados como clientes, no?

– Nuestro hermano trabajo horas extras para hacer un poco más de dinero y poder traer a Tama a comer por su cumpleaños – Dice la niña de cabello rubio, Chimney, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la niña más pequeña para especificar de quien está hablando – 

– Lo único que se necesita en este restaurant para que alguien sea tratado como un cliente es que tenga hambre – dice Sanji, repitiendo nuevamente la política del Baratie al mesero – Por favor, síganme, para disculparme por las molestias les daré una de las mejores mesas del restaurant.

Las tres niñas comparten una sonrisa y caminan rápidamente detrás de Sanji quien ha comenzado a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Hay un gran ventanal que ocupa la mayor parte de la pared y que tiene una vista privilegiada al mar, hay un timón de barco que ayuda a la imagen de barco pirata que el viejo quería proyectar en el restaurante y cuatro mesas que son utilizadas por clientes dispuestos a pagar un poco más por un espacio privado.

– Es precioso – suspiran las tres niñas al mismo tiempo y Sanji voltea a verlas, en sus rostros esta la misma mueca que Sanji utilizo cuando el viejo le mostro lo que el esfuerzo de ambos había construido–

– Por favor, tomen asiento – Dice Sanji, moviéndose rápidamente para abrir las sillas y ayudarlas a sentarse – Frente a ustedes se encuentra el menú, pueden pedir lo que quieran. 

La sonrisa de Tama es enorme antes que Aisa le recuerde amablemente que tienen lo suficiente para ciertos platos. Tama parece un poco decepcionada, pero se anima rápidamente cuando Chimney le muestra en el menú que alcanza para uno de sus platos favoritos.

– No tienen que pagar nada – dice Sanji, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho mientras se presenta – Yo soy Sanji, el dueño del restaurant y las estoy invitando a comer por el grosero gesto que tuvo uno de mis meseros.

– No es necesario, Sanji-san – Dice Aisa, con una sonrisa agradecida en los labios – Tal vez nos alcanza para poco, pero es el trabajo de nuestro hermano el que pone comida en nuestros estómagos todos los días y hoy no es la excepción.

– ¡ _Aniki_ es genial! – Comenta Tama, quien sigue pasando las hojas del menú y poniendo su dedo índice sobre las fotografías de platillos que le llaman la atención– ¡Él está trabajando ahora, pero dijo que me compraría un pastel para que celebremos juntos en casa!

– Suena como un increíble hermano mayor – Dice Sanji, pensando en que no puede negarse a que las niñas paguen por su comida debido a la valiosa lección que el hermano mayor de estas les trata de enseñar con su duro trabajo– Entonces les daré un buen descuento.

– Gracias, Sanji-san – Murmura Aisa, mirando a sus dos hermanas que rápidamente le agradecen también. Sanji escucha el pedido de las tres niñas con atención antes de bajar por las escaleras, subirse las mangas de la camisa y ponerse a cocinar diligentemente. Hay algo en él, que es obviamente la parte alfa de sí tomando las riendas, que quiere hacer algo para confortar a las tres niñas que huelen a crisantemos de funeral y cuya única explicación para aquel olor es haber perdido a alguien cercano hace poco tiempo. Con un equilibrio que se desarrolla solo luego de ser amenazado con ser pateado hasta el cansancio si se vuelve a romper un plato más, que Sanji sube las escaleras y deja los platillos sobre la mesa.

– ¡Huele delicioso! – exclama Chimney, moviendo rápidamente su nariz y sus ojos están cerrados por lo placentero que le resulta el olor –

– ¡Gracias por la comida! – dicen las tres niñas a coro, juntando sus manos en agradecimiento para luego tomar los palillos y comer como si esperaran que alguien más intentara quitarles su porción. Sanji las observa divertido, tomando asiento en la silla vacía y negando con la cabeza cuando Tama señala su plato ofreciéndole de su comida. 

– Esto está delicioso – Dice Aisa, limpiando su boca con la servilleta una vez termina el plato principal– ¡Ojala pudiera comer tan delicioso todos los días!

– Niichan solo sabe cocinar 3 cosas – dice Chimney, alzando sus palillos como si señalara algo – Hasta extraño que mamá me obligue a comer estofado.

Al parecer una vez las palabras han dejado su boca es que Chimney procesa lo que ha dicho y se arrepiente de haberlo hecho, porque lleva ambas manos a su rostro para cubrirse la boca y mira a sus hermanas esperando una reacción.

– Lo siento – dice Chimney, apenada, mientras observa la mesa sin tener el valor suficiente para mirar a sus hermanas. Sanji quiere hacer algo, pero no sabe realmente que sucede en la vida de las tres niñas –

– ¡Esta bien, Chim-chim! – Dice Tama, jalando la ropa de Chimney quien está sentada junto a ella – Si estas triste y extrañas a mamá puedes decirlo.

– Tama tiene razón, puedes decir lo que sientes – dice Aisa con calma, pero Sanji la ve sostener con fuerza la tela del mantel por debajo de la mesa, como si ella también tratara de ser fuerte al no llorar – Es normal que recuerdes a mamá, no tienes que obligarte a no hacerlo. 

– Pero estoy harta de llorar – murmura Chimey, sus manos descansan sobre la mesa y Sanji conoce el cansancio que hay sobre esos pequeños hombros – ya no quiero más este dolor en mi pecho cada vez que pienso en mamá y quiero dejar de extrañar las cosas que ella nos daba porque niichan hace lo mejor que puede aun cuando él también está triste por mamá y porque tuvo que renunciar a su sueño para cuidarnos.

El labio inferior de Tama tiembla al escuchar a Chimney y Sanji rápidamente se pone de pie, su mano se desliza con delicadeza por el cabello de esta y hace sonidos que espera parezcan reconfortantes para la pequeña.

– Es normal llorar cuando estamos tristes – Dice Sanji, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para ayudar a Tama a sonar su nariz – Y ese dolor en el pecho es un recordatorio de lo mucho que amamos a esas personas que ya no están con nosotros y lo mucho que los extrañamos, la forma de ese dolor va cambiando con el tiempo hasta que te hace sonreír débilmente cuando piensas en ellos. No conozco a su hermano, pero suena como un tipo genial que haría cualquier cosa para cuidar a sus hermanitas y posiblemente no quiere hablar sobre su madre para que ustedes no se sientan tristes.

– Eso suena como nuestro hermano – dice Aisa, tomando la mano de Chimney entre la suya y dándole un ligero apretón para hacerle saber que cuenta con su apoyo – Deberíamos hablar con él y decirle lo que sentimos, sé que el encontrara una manera de hacernos sentir mejor.

– Lamento arruinar la comida con mi llanto, _onisan_ – murmura Chimney, avergonzada de haberse puesto a llorar frente a un extraño – Y lamento haber arruinado tu cumpleaños, Tama.

Tama niega rápidamente con la cabeza, tomando nuevamente la mano de Chimney entre la suya y mirándola a los ojos.

– Decir lo que sientes nunca puede arruinar algo – dice Tama, y una vez más Sanji se sorprende de como los niños pueden encontrar las respuestas correctas sin tener que ir por tantos laberintos como los adultos – Estoy feliz de poder celebrar mi cumpleaños con ustedes y de probar la deliciosa comida de Sanji-san.

Luego de eso las niñas prueban el postre y quedan encantadas por el dulce sabor de la crema que a la misma vez complementa la textura del bizcocho. Aisa pide la cuenta, para mirar con incredulidad entre los números de la boleta y a Sanji quien le saca la lengua.

– Sanji-san, este no puede ser el precio – dice Aisa, mientras sus dos hermanas se ponen detrás de ella para ver el papel que sostiene en la mano – ¡Nos estas cobrando el precio de un postre por todo lo que comimos!

– El Baratie da buenos descuentos a sus clientes – Responde Sanji, encogiéndose de hombros –

– No podemos aprovecharnos así de su amabilidad – murmura Aisa – Tuvo que escuchar nuestros problemas y atendernos aun cuando debe estar ocupado.

– Entonces tómenlo como mi regalo por el cumpleaños de Tama – Dice Sanji, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Aisa y darle dos suaves palmaditas – con el dinero que les quede podrían comprarle un regalo a su hermano

Aisa lo mira con sospecha, pero asiente con su cabeza, agradecida. Chimney y Tama intercambian rápidamente diversas ideas de lo que podrían regalarle a su hermano. Sanji las acompaña hasta la puerta moviendo su mano en despedida e invitándolas a regresar cuando quieran, las niñas se despiden en voz alta, agradeciendo por la comida antes de desaparecer a la vuelta de la calle. 

**[2]**

Sanji se encuentra haciendo el inventario de las cosas que necesita comprar la semana siguiente, entre las que se encuentran una vez más las mandarinas de las plantaciones de Nami-san que son un éxito en los postres y jugos que ofrece el Baratie, cuando siente tres golpes en la puerta de entrada que tiene un cartel de cerrado. Sanji abre la puerta, encontrándose con un par de ojos castaños y cabello negro, alrededor de su cuello hay un collar rojo que sirve como un supresor de feromonas.

– Hola, Nami me dijo que viniera hoy – dice el joven, alzando su mano en forma de saludo – Mi nombre es Luffy.

– Mi nombre es Sanji, por favor, pasa – dice Sanji, haciéndose a un lado mientras sostiene la puerta abierta para que Luffy pase – Toma asiento, iré a buscar algo para beber mientras hablamos

Luffy sonríe de manera cortes, haciendo un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza y tomando asiento en la misma mesa que Sanji se encontraba ocupando momentos antes.

El dueño del Baratie entra a la cocina, saca dos porciones de pastel que quedaron de la mañana y prepara una tetera con té, sabiendo que puede que la conversación se extienda más de lo que tiene pensado. Sanji apaga la tetera en su punto exacto de hervor antes de servir las tazas, poniéndolas en la charola junto a los dos trozos de pastel de arándanos.

– Gracias por esperar – dice Sanji, dejando un trozo de pastel y una taza de té en la mesa frente a Luffy, quien le agradece y sopla el contenido de la taza, sosteniéndola con ambas manos antes de llevársela a la boca.

– El té sabe muy bien – dice Luffy, dejando la taza sobre la mesa mientras Sanji toma asiento y deja de lado los papeles que estaba revisando – Lamento interrumpir mientras estabas trabajando, Nami no me dijo una hora así que decidí venir después del trabajo. 

– No te preocupes, siempre puedo hacerlo después – dice Sanji, restándole importancia mientras toma la taza con una mano y da un sorbo – ¿Supongo que Nami-san te comento sobre mi situación?

– Nami solo me dijo que también debías casarte por obligación para no perder algo importante – responde Luffy, enterrando la cuchara en el pastel y llevándosela a la boca, haciendo un sonido de satisfacción al sentir el sabor acido de los arándanos resaltando el dulzor de la crema – Luego de eso decidí que vendría a hablar contigo y ver que nos conviene hacer.

– Mi historia no es muy larga – Dice Sanji, recargando ambos brazos sobre la mesa mientras observa a Luffy – Cuando era adolescente mi padre me echo de la casa. Él es un hombre muy estricto, con una fuerte opinión de lo que significa ser un alfa y yo no representaba ninguno de esos valores en los que él cree. Al darse cuenta que nunca cambiaria esa parte de mí que odiaba decidió expulsarme de la familia.

– Dio un perfecto ejemplo de todo lo que no es un alfa – Comenta Luffy y Sanji asiente –

– Es difícil sobrevivir en la calle. El frio de las noches, la sed durante el día y el rugido de tu estómago vacío por tantos días sin comer – comenta Sanji, sus dedos juegan en el borde de la taza de té – Un día decidí robar las provisiones de un hombre que paso por el callejón en el que yo solía dormir, el viejo era fuerte y me venció en cuestión de segundos. 

Luffy se cubre la boca con la mano para reír y que no se vea el trozo de pastel que estaba masticando.

– El viejo solo miro mi patética forma en el suelo, se sentó junto a mí y me tendió una baguette – Recuenta Sanji, ahora es él quien ríe – Me regaño por intentar robarle y cuando le conté como acabe en la calle solo negó con la cabeza, me pregunto si tenía una meta y al oír mi respuesta una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, diciéndome que compartíamos el mismo sueño. Luego de eso viejo Zeff me permitió vivir con él y ayudarle a construir su sueño.

– ¿Cuál era ese sueño? – Pregunta Luffy, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de la taza de té para calentar sus frías manos –

– Este restaurante – Confiesa Sanji – El sueño del viejo y el mío eran el mismo. Este lugar es donde aprendí lo que significa ser un chef y un hombre, incluso lo que significa ser un alfa aun cuando eso es algo que nunca me ha importado demasiado. 

Sanji respira profundamente y exhala antes de continuar.

– El viejo murió hace un año y me dejo este restaurante, que era su tesoro como herencia – Explica Sanji – El restaurante apareció hace un par de meses en el periódico en una nota gastronómica y adjuntaron una foto mía al ser el nuevo dueño, mi padre biológico lo vio y ahora me está demandando para quitármelo.

– Gracias por confiar en mí y contarme esto, Sanji – dice Luffy, sabiendo que debe ser una historia que el chef ha contado pocas veces y que lleva muy cerca de su corazón – En el matrimonio entre un alfa y un omega de todas las posesiones del alfa pasara a corresponder la mitad a su omega, esa es la única manera que ese hombre no te quite el restaurante.

Sanji asiente dando un último largo sorbo a su taza de té, su garganta está un poco seca después de tanto hablar y contar aquella historia que aún se retuerce de manera dolorosa en su corazón. 

– Este lugar es el esfuerzo de toda una vida del viejo Zeff – Dice Sanji, aun con el tosco apodo con el que se refiere al hombre, Luffy casi puede sentir el cariño y admiración que envuelven las palabras del chef por el hombre que lo crio como un padre– No puedo dejar que Judge se quede con eso.

– También te preocupa que al casarte de manera apresurada con un omega para no perder el restaurante, esa persona termine aprovechándose de la situación – Dice Luffy, una sonrisa en sus labios cuando el alfa no logra ocultar la mueca de sorpresa que hay en su rostro – Es una preocupación normal, tratando de no perder ante la ley con una persona podrías terminar perdiendo contra otra.

– Si, eso también me preocupa –

– Respecto a eso por mí no te preocupes, no tengo intención de quedarme con nada que no haya conseguido con mi propio esfuerzo – Dice Luffy, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, tratando de animar al chef – Supongo que ahora me toca a mí explicar cómo mis problemas se solucionaran con un matrimonio.

– Nami-san solo menciono algunas cosas, como que eres un luchador de artes marciales y que necesitas casarte para quedarte con la custodia de tus hermanas – comenta Sanji, tomando el plato de pastel para sacar una cucharada y llevársela a la boca –

– Soy huérfano y crecí en un orfanato– Dice Luffy, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa – Mientras crecía tuve muchas entrevistas con posibles padres adoptivos, pero la gente no volvía una segunda vez al ver que era un hiperactivo niño omega. Dadan la encargada del hogar tuvo suficiente de verme sufrir cada vez que las familias adoptantes no volvían y me adopto junto con otros dos niños que se encontraban en una situación similar.

Luffy apoya el codo contra la mesa y descansa el mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

–Con el pasar del tiempo el hogar cada vez tenía menos niños, el financiamiento que daba el municipio disminuía cada año hasta que un día decidieron cortarle el financiamiento y separar a los pocos niños que quedaban en distintos hogares que tuvieran cupo – explica Luffy – Las tres niñas que quedaban habían llegado cuando eran demasiado pequeñas como para conocer a otra familia que no fuéramos nosotros y Dadan decidió adoptarlas también como sus hijas.

– Ah, definitivamente una mujer débil ante los niños – Comenta Sanji, la cálida sonrisa en los labios de Luffy le confirma sus sospechas –

– Mis hermanos se fueron de la casa hace cinco años a viajar por el mundo – dice Luffy, quien Sanji acaba de descubrir tiene una de aquellas sonrisas cálidas, que te entregan una sensación de calma con solo presenciarlas – Yo me quede a probar suerte en el mundo de las artes marciales mixtas y me abrí el espacio que se me quería negar en el ring con mi propia fuerza, cada vez que se me dijo que algo era imposible.

Sanji asiente, imaginando lo agotador que debe haber sido tener que esforzarse el doble, hasta el triple que todos los demás para ser tomado en serio en un deporte que se ha dicho solo los mejores alfas pueden destacar.

– Dadan murió hace cuatro meses y cuando aún no terminábamos con sus funerales llegaron los del servicio de menores queriendo llevarse a las niñas a un orfanato – dice Luffy, y Sanji no puede evitar estirar su brazo a través de la mesa y tomar una de las manos de Luffy entre las suyas al ver cómo le afecta al omega hablar sobre la muerte de su madre. El gesto sorprende un poco a Luffy, pero da un apretón a la mano de Sanji apreciando el gesto – Yo ya había decidido quedarme con ellas, son mis hermanas y no hay ningún lugar en el que estarían mejor que con su familia

– Pero… – dice Sanji, sabiendo que esa palabra se encuentra en algún lugar. Luffy no se encontraría en esta situación si no hubiera una condición en alguna parte.

– Dicen que soy un omega jugando a ser un alfa – Explica Luffy, la molestia es evidente en sus ojos –han llevado mi caso a la corte, si no demuestro que puedo ser un “buen omega” me quitaran a mis hermanas y las separaran. He invertido tanto en mi carrera y en lo que represento para otros omegas en ese lugar, pero no puedo dejar a mis hermanas. Me encuentro en esta situación porque soy demasiado egoísta aun cuando la opción más sencilla seria renunciar.

Sanji acaricia el dorso de la mano de Luffy con su pulgar mientras niega con la cabeza. 

– Te encuentras en esta situación por los estúpidos prejuicios que aún viven en nuestra sociedad – dice Sanji – Es normal que no quieras renunciar a ser un luchador profesional con lo mucho que te ha costado y porque desde ese lugar puedes demostrar lo equivocados que están todos aquellos que juzgan lo que somos solo por nuestro sexo secundario. Y eres un magnifico hermano porque estás haciendo todo lo posible para que no les quiten su hogar a tus hermanas nuevamente luego de que perdieran a su madre hace tan poco.

– Gracias, Sanji – Dice Luffy, apretando la mano del chef antes de soltarla– Ahora que has escuchado todo, ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

– Creo que no podría encontrar alguien mejor con quien casarme en esta situación – confiesa Sanji – Ambos entendemos los motivos del otro y luego de escucharte me gustaría ayudarte

Luffy asiente, habiendo pensado lo mismo tras escuchar la historia de Sanji – Yo tengo el plazo de un mes para contraer matrimonio, ¿y tú? –

– Dos semanas – suspira Sanji – Judge realmente quiere presionarme con esto.

– Tengo una hora antes de tener que ir a recoger a mis hermanas – Dice Luffy – ¿Tal vez podríamos ocupar este tiempo para hablar y conocernos un poco mejor?

– Voy a preparar más té, ¿por qué no me acompañas y me cuentas como comenzaste en las artes marciales mixtas? – Pide Sanji y la sonrisa radiante que Luffy le dedica le hace pensar que tal vez, este matrimonio por conveniencia no va ser tan malo después de todo.

**[3]**

Luffy arregla el cabello de Tama en un tomate adornado con una cinta para el pelo que tiene la figurita de un conejo y le pide que vaya a ponerle el abrigo a Sunny antes de que lo saquen a pasear. Aisa toma asiento donde Tama se encontraba, dejando que Luffy cepille su cabello y lo trence.

– Lulú, ¿Dónde vamos? – pregunta Chimney quien se encuentra tirada sobre la alfombra acariciando el gris pelaje de su gato, Gonbe. – 

– Vamos a ir a pasear a Sunny y conocerán a un amigo mío – Responde Luffy, tomando la cinta para el cabello que Aisa sostenía cuando termina de hacer la primera trenza–

– Ya conocemos a todos tus amigos – dice Chimney, rodando en la alfombra para quedar apoyada en su espalda, imitando a Gonbe quien tiene su estómago hacia arriba – Espero que sea Robin, sus cuentos de terror son los mejores.

– Cuando Robin nos cuenta sus historias luego no puedes dormir por la noche porque te da miedo– Acusa Aisa con un tono burlón –

– ¡Claro que no! –

– ¡Que sí! –

– ¡Que no! –

– Si te dan miedo – Repite Aisa –

– ¡Luffy dile que no me dan miedo! – pide Chimney, haciendo un puchero –

– No es Robin y si te dan un poco de miedo sus historias, Chimney, aunque cada vez eres más valiente, ya no necesitas dormir con la luz encendida – Comenta Luffy, terminando de arreglar el cabello de Aisa y sonriendo de vuelta cuando esta le agradece – ¿Recuerdan esas personas que vinieron para el funeral de mamá?

Chimney se sienta rápidamente, descansando su espalda contra el sofá, algo asustada ante la mención de aquellas personas y asiente con su cabeza al igual que Aisa para que Luffy continue hablando.

– Hay un grupo de personas igual a ellos que creen que yo no estoy calificado para cuidarlas porque soy un omega ‘violento’ – Explica Luffy, haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos al decir violento. Es bueno que solo las dos niñas mayores se encuentren con él, así podrá explicarles de la manera más honesta posible la situación – y la única manera de hacer que esa gente se calle y nos dejen en paz es casarme con un alfa.

– ¿Vas a hacerlo? – Pregunta Aisa aun cuando ya sabe la respuesta. Su pecho duele, porque su hermano sacrifica cada vez un poco más de sí con tal de mantener unida a su pequeña familia – ¿Vas a casarte con un alfa?

– Voy a casarme con un alfa – Responde Luffy, observando la manera en que el rostro de Aisa se contrae en dolor. Luffy se acuclilla frente a Aisa, tomándole de ambas manos e inconscientemente exudando un poco de sus feromonas para hacerla sentir más tranquila – Conozco ese gesto, ahora mismo estás pensando “es nuestra culpa”.

Aisa abre los ojos y asiente mientras muerde su labio inferior para no llorar.

– Los únicos culpables son las personas que tratan de separarnos basándose en estúpidos prejuicios –Explica Luffy, agradeciendo silenciosamente a Sanji por haberle dicho esas mismas palabras cuando el mismo dudo sobre su responsabilidad –

– ¡pero es injusto! – Dice Aisa y su voz tiembla por la extraña mezcla de tristeza y enojo que hay en su pecho, sin notarlo se inclina tratando de acercarse a Luffy, buscando respirar de cerca el aroma de rosas de té y petricor que exuda de las glándulas en su cuello y que la ayuda a tranquilizarse –

– Claro que apesta tener que casarme para darle en el gusto a esos bastardos, – concuerda Luffy – pero eso nos permitirá permanecer juntos y que en algún momento pueda volver a subirme al ring. 

– ¿Podrás volver a pelear, _niichan_? – Pregunta Chimney, la emoción evidente en su voz– Creí que la liga de AMM te había cerrado las puertas

– ¿Y cuando algo como una puerta cerrada a detenido a alguien de esta familia? – Pregunta Luffy, con una sonrisa contagiosa mientras estira una de sus manos para sostener una de las aun regordetas mejillas de Aisa en su mano – Si las puertas están cerradas y no se nos permite la entrada…nosotros las abriremos por las malas.

– ¡Eres tan genial, Lulu! – Exclama Chimney, alzando ambos brazos con emoción y volviendo a rodarse sobre su espalda–

– Aisa – Dice Luffy, llamando la atención de esta al ver la mueca que tiene en el rostro – Esto no cambiara nada de lo que soy, el alfa con el que me casare también lo hace por obligación y porque quieren quitarle algo muy preciado para él. Es una persona amable que no pensaría en limitarme solo porque ante la ley seré su omega.

– Yo confió en ti, niisan – murmura Aisa, inclinando un poco su cabeza – Lamento actuar de manera tan infantil

– Tú tienes que actuar de manera infantil, eres una niña – dice Luffy, dándole un golpe en la nariz con su dedo índice – Quiero que sean libres para vivir como quieran, eso también significa que pueden llorar, reír, gritar, ser caprichosas o egoístas cuando así lo sienten.

– ¡pero _niisan_ , yo…! – Exclama Aisa –

– “¡niisan yo no quiero causarte problemas!” – Dice Luffy, imitando la voz de Aisa – Basta de eso. Tú, Chimney y Tama son mi responsabilidad, y las amo con todo lo que eso implica.

– Tu realmente eres el mejor hermano del mundo, Luffy – dice Aisa, con sinceridad y sin poder evitar sonreír ante lo avergonzado que su hermano parece estar por sus palabras –

– _Aniki_ , ¿por qué tu cara esta roja? – pregunta Tama, sosteniendo la correa que ocupan para los paseos de Sunny –

– Es solo que tengo a las hermanitas más adorables del mundo – exclama Luffy, sacando de su bolsillo la gargantilla de color rojo y asegurándola alrededor de su cuello antes de salir – ¿Nos vamos?

******

Luffy suelta la correa de Sunny cuando llegan al parque y el perro rápidamente comienza a olfatear el piso, los árboles y cualquier cosa que llame su atención. Tama se dirige rápidamente al tobogán y Chimney con Aisa decidieron que quieren ocupar el sube y baja. El teléfono de Luffy anuncia una nueva notificación y cuando este lo revisa se encuentra con un mensaje de Sanji, avisándole que se encuentra cerca y que llegara dentro de poco.

Tama grita su nombre, pidiéndole que la mire y vea como se desliza del tobogán más alto. Luffy aplaude desde su lugar en las bancas que se encuentran ubicadas de manera que los padres de los niños estén todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que hacen.

– Luffy – dice una voz masculina junto a él, que a Luffy le toma un par de segundos reconocer como la voz de Sanji antes de voltearse y saludarlo – ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

– Hace algunos minutos – responde Luffy, señalándole el asiento junto a él para que tome asiento – ¿Fue muy difícil llegar?

– Para nada – responde Sanji, negando con la cabeza – Es un lindo parque

– Queda cerca de mi casa – explica Luffy – Es un lugar lo suficientemente amplio para que Sunny, mi perro, pueda correr y para que las niñas se diviertan un rato.

– ¿Dónde están tus hermanas? – pregunta Sanji, moviendo su cabeza como si buscara donde se encuentran –

– ¡Chimney, Tama, Aisa! – Llama Luffy en voz alta, las tres niñas alzan la cabeza al escuchar sus nombres y se les distingue de inmediato cuando caminan rápidamente a donde ellos se encuentran –

– _oh_ – murmura Sanji, reconociendo las tres pequeñas formas como las niñas que visitaron el Baratie hace algunos días y hablaron de un hermano mayor que renuncio a su sueño para cuidarlas.

– Es Sanji-san – dice Aisa, reconociéndolo de inmediato –

– ¿Lo conocen? – pregunta Luffy, dividiéndose entre mirar a sus hermanas y al joven alfa –

– Fuimos a su restaurante por el cumpleaños de Tama – explica Chimney, moviendo su mano en forma de saludo hacia Sanji – ¡La comida estaba deliciosa!

Tama asiente enérgicamente – ¡El postre era delicioso, _aniki_! Tenía el mismo sabor que las mandarinas de Namichin –

– _Oh_ – dice Aisa, quien puede hacer la conexión entre Nami, su hermano y Sanji, quien al parecer es el alfa con quien se va a casar.

– Este es el amigo que quería presentarles hoy, – Dice Luffy – pero es bueno que ya se conozcan

– De saber que eran estas princesas a quienes iba a ver hoy me hubiera vestido mejor – dice Sanji, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y solo sonríe ante las pequeñas risitas que su comentario provoca en Tama –

– Pueden ir a jugar de nuevo – dice Luffy – Solo quería que lo conocieran

– _onisan_ , ¿puedes ayudarme a escalar ahí? – dice Tama a Sanji, señalando un juego que fue hecho para cruzar colgando con la fuerza de los brazos –

– Claro – responde Sanji, dejando que Tama tire de su mano mientras lo lleva a los juegos. Haciendo que Sanji la cargue en sus hombros mientras ella estira sus brazos y se afirma de los fierros, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo.

– ¿Esto quiere decir que una vez sea tu esposo comeremos seguido la deliciosa comida de Sanji? – pregunta Chimney a Luffy con ilusión, mientras Aisa piensa lo bueno que sería comer de nuevo en el restaurante de Sanji.

– Las princesas deberían ir a preguntarle sobre eso – dice Luffy, sonriendo cuando ambas niñas corren hacia donde se encuentra el chef con sus brazos moviéndose rápidamente para llamar la atención de este. Es un peso menos sobre sus hombros que su futuro esposo se lleve bien con sus hermanas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Pueden creer que escribí 7k de palabras como un capitulo introductorio y me descompenso cada vez que mi asesor de tesis me hace entregar adelantos de al menos 3 mil palabras? 
> 
> Este fic nace a partir de escuchar a Tama llamar Aniki a Luffy, y como Luffy ha actuado mucho como un hermano mayor con ella en Wano, pero también me puse a pensar que siempre ha sido muy bueno con los niños como Aisa y Chimney. Creo además que Sanji es muy bueno con los niños y quise exponer eso también, su caballerosidad aquí es diferente a la que tiene en el canon ya que me parece muy latosa a veces. 
> 
> Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que esta cuarentena no este siendo muy difícil para ustedes y que sus seres queridos se encuentren bien. Laven sus manitas, mantengan su distancia al hacer filas y tramites, y ocupen mascarilla cuando salgan a la calle. Es un periodo estresante, sean amables con ustedes mismos y otros. ໒( ♥ ◡ ♥ )७


End file.
